O Brilho das Estrelas
by Aladiah Girl
Summary: O que fazer quando um sentimento tão lindo e tão bom começa a nos corroer por dentro? A nos machucar? Enquanto o guardamos em segredo? Não há melhor resposta que desabafálo, para aquela que ama de verdade. [CAP 5 ON! FINALMENTE A DECLARAÇÃO!] [HaruMich]
1. sentimentos inesperados

**_Brilho das estrelas..._**

Na pista de corrida via-se apenas uma moto, uma única moto solitária a qual pertencia a Haruka. Era assim, correndo, que Haruka costumava pensar e principalmente relembrar sua amada que agora se achava a quilômetros de distancia.

Michiru havia se mudado para o Brasil a fim de concluir um curso de pintura que começara no Japão. Michiru já havia percorrido vários lugares do mundo e o Brasil seria seu ultimo ponto de parada antes de voltar para o Japão, se é que voltaria.

Haruka: '_'Deus... Como pude deixá-la partir sem ao menos dizer que a amo_''

Haruka sentia-se culpada por não dizer a Michiru o quanto a amava, ao menos teve coragem de se despedir, se limitara a ficar de longe no aeroporto vendo sua amada partir.

Haruka: '' _como fui estúpida, burra e covarde... Isso! Essa é a palavra... covarde_''

O arrependimento não parava de atormentar Haruka e isso já havia acontecido há um ano e seis meses, nem mesmo as corridas conseguiam livrar Haruka da expressão triste que michiru tinha no rosto antes de embarcar em sua viajem.

Haruka: '' _como eu queria vê-la mais uma vez, nem que fosse só para dizer o quanto a amo_''.

Haruka resolveu parar de correr e ir pra casa, já estava tarde e precisava descansar teria aula no dia seguinte. De manha Haruka vestiu seu uniforme (masculino é claro) e foi a pé mesmo para o colégio.

Yuzuke: bom dia Haruka – cumprimentou uma garota ruiva de olhos verdes, seus cabelos batiam nos ombros... Magra e de corpo bem desenhado.

Haruka: bom dia Yuzuke! – disse Haruka em resposta sentando-se na ultima cadeira.

Yuzuke: algum problema Haruka? – perguntou ela preocupada sentando-se numa cadeira ao lado da de Haruka.

Haruka: não... _Deus o que eu estou dizendo...É claro que tem um problema..._´´- bom...Na verdade tem sim, mas não se preocupe. – disse ela percebendo a expressão de preocupada de Yuzuke.

Yuzuke: você é minha amiga Haruka, como você quer que eu não me preocupe ! – disse ela se aproximando mais de Haruka.

Yuzuke ia falar mais alguma coisa mais foi interrompida pela professora que acabara de entrar na sala de aula. A aula transcorreu normal, alias Haruka não entendia nada do que a professora dizia, seus pensamentos voavam ate o Brasil onde se achava sua amada e não conseguia pensar em outra coisa alem de quando veria novamente seu grande amor.

Yuzuke: Haruka... vamos! – chamou Yuzuke tirando Haruka de seus pensamentos.

Haruka: quê? – perguntou Haruka vendo todos saírem da sala – que houve?

Yuzuke: a aula acabou! – disse Yuzuke admirada pelo fato de que Haruka não percebera o termino da aula.

Haruka: ah... claro! – disse ela pegando a mochila e saindo junto com Yuzuke que não parava de falar.

Yuzuke: Haruka! O que esta te atormentando, você não está prestando a atenção em nada do que eu digo!

Estava na cara que Haruka estava atormentada com algo que só ela sabia bem o que era, mas ninguém, talvez estivesse na hora de contar pra alguém e talvez Yuzuke fosse a pessoa certa, pelo menos Haruka confiava nela e alem disso Yuzuke era amiga também de Michiru e com certeza entenderia os motivos de Haruka.

Yuzuke: vamos Haruka pode ir abrindo o bico e falando tudo! Te conheço e já faz um bom que você está assim...em outro mundo e deprimida! – disse Yuzuke pegando na mão de Haruka e puxando-a para uma das salas que estavam vazias.

As duas entraram numa sala e Yuzuke fechou a porta.

Yuzuke: pronto Haruka! – disse ela sentando-se em uma das cadeiras da frente – conte-me tudo que esta te perturbando.

Haruka: eh...que...eu...

Yuzuke: desembucha logo Haruka! Você não confia em mim?

Haruka: confio! Não é isso...É que... – Haruka respirou fundo, esfregou o rosto com as palmas das mãos – é... Que eu amo uma pessoa!

Yuzuke quase caiu da cadeira onde estava, não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir, não era possível, Haruka estava apaixonada por alguma garota! Mas...Quem?

Yuzuke: ´´_eu não acredito nisso...mas quem será? Ela só anda comigo e com a... meu Deus...é ela, só pode ser ela...Michiru!''_

Haruka continuava a esfregar o rosto com as mãos e não percebera a expressão de susto misturada com decepção que Yuzuke fez.

Haruka: eu não sei mais o que fazer...

Yuzuke: é a Michiru não é? – perguntou ela sem tirar os olhos de Haruka.

Haruka: como é que você sabe? – perguntou Haruka finalmente parando de esfregar o rosto e olhando Pra Yuzuke surpresa.

Yuzuke: este estampado na sua testa Haruka! – disse ela meio triste.

Haruka: ta tão na cara assim? – disse Haruka preocupada – será que ela percebeu?

Yuzuke: não sei se ela percebeu... mas que ta na cara...ah ta!

Haruka: ...

Yuzuke: mas o que é que esta te deixando assim?

Haruka: eu a amo... e não sei como dizer isso! Tenho medo de perder a amizade dela se fizer isso... sabe?

Yuzuke: compreendo perfeitamente! – disse ela com um olhar triste – o que você vai fazer... ela esta no Brasil...

Haruka: esse é outro problema... eu tenho coragem de me declarar, mas... ela esta muito longe agora e eu...

Yuzuke abaixou a cabeça e lhe veio a mente uma possível solução, mas seria dolorido ver Haruka partir atrás de Michiru, mas não podia deixar Haruka sofrendo daquele jeito, mesmo que isso afastasse Haruka. Yuzuke andou ate junto de Haruka que estava sentada na mesa do professor e passando as costas das mãos em seu rosto disse-lhe:

Yuzuke: mesmo que depois eu vá me arrepender disso... – Yuzuke aproximou seu rosto ao de Haruka e encostou-lhe os lábios. O beijo foi retribuído, Haruka não esperava por aquilo mais o que podia fazer, empurrar sua melhor amiga?

Yuzuke afastou seu rosto mas seus corpos firam ainda bem próximos.

Haruka: eu não sabi...

Yuzuke: xiii... – fez ela pondo dois dedos nos lábios de Haruka – por favor não quebre esse momento...

Haruka:...

Yuzuke: eu tenho uma solução pra você – disse contornado os lábios de Haruka com o dedo, como se estivesse desenhado-os.

Haruka:...

Yuzuke: vá atras dela! – disse com um olhar meio triste

Haruka: mas ela esta no Brasil...do outro lado do mundo...

Yuzuke: e daí? Você não a ama? – perguntou ela desejando não ter perguntado aquilo.

Haruka: com todas as minhas forcas...

Yuzuke: e então? – perguntou ela – e alem do mais você sabe em qual cidade ela esta! Então ... – ela hesitou um instante – vá!

Haruka: você tem razão – disse ela se animando, mas parou ao ver a expressão triste no rosto de Yuzuke. – eu nunca vou esquecer o que esta fazendo por mim Yuzuke!

Yuzuke: não diga nada...apenas seja feliz! – disse ela novamente passando a mão no rosto de Haruka.


	2. Embarque

_**Embarque...**_

Eram 5:47 da manhã e Haruka corria de um lado a outro, o dia já estava claro e era inevitável não perceber o sorriso de Haruka, afinal reveria seu amor, Michiru.

Haruka: "ah, mal posso acreditar..." cadê a porcaria da mochila – perguntou ela gritando, ninguém ouvira afinal Hotaru estava passando as férias na casa de serena.

Com a sensação de que provavelmente estaria esquecendo algo, Haruka finalmente saiu de casa em direção ao aeroporto. Seu vôo sairia de 7:30 e ela não poderia perde-lo. Ao chegar no aeroporto Haruka viu um enorme relógio que marcava 7:15, estava detraída com o relógio quando ouviu alguém gritar.

Yuzuke: Haruka! – chamou Yuzuke correndo do outro lado da sala de espera do aeroporto.

Haruka: ... _" louca''_ – pensou ela com um sorriso estampado na cara.

Yuzuke: nossa! – disse ela ofegante – quase não chego a tempo...uff

Haruka: Yuzuke...é... – Haruka ficara seria derrepente ao lembrar-se do beijo do dia anterior – eu queria...

Yuzuke: se for sobre ontem... Não precisa dizer nada, ou melhor, por favor, não diga nada que possa estragar minhas lembranças – disse ela interrompendo Haruka.

Haruka pela primeira vez não sabia como reagir aos sentimentos de alguém, já estava acostumada com o fato das pessoas (mulheres e ate homens) se apaixonarem por ela, mas com Yuzuke era diferente, gostava de Yuzuke mas não passava de uma grande amizade, Haruka estava sentada ao lado de Yuzuke, pegou sua mão e com um sorriso tão magnífico que Yuzuke se impressionou.

Haruka: obrigada! – agradeceu ela – por tudo – Haruka se levantou puxando Yuzuke pela mão. As duas se juntaram num longo e aconchegante abraço, para Yuzuke aquilo era mais do que um simples abraço, mas para Haruka era apenas um abraço de despedida de amigas. Estavam ainda abraçadas quando foram interrompidas pelos gritos

Serena: Haruka! Haruka! – gritava Serena que corria como uma desesperada, atras de Serena vinham também Rey, Mina, Ami, Lita e por ultimo vinha Setsuna trazendo a pequena Hotaru pela mão.

Haruka interrompeu o abraço com Yuzuke e abriu um enorme sorriso ao sentir Hotaru pendurada em seu pescoço.

Hotaru: papai não me deixe! – dizia Hotaru aos soluços ainda agarrada ao pescoço de Haruka.

Haruka: eu não vou deixa-la minha pequena – disse Haruka passando a mão entre os cabelos de Hotaru que ainda estava pendurada em seu pescoço.

Hotaru: você não vai mais viajar papai? – perguntou ela encarando Haruka.

Haruka: bom...Eu vou viajar sim minha pequena – disse Haruka, mas acrescentou em seguida ao ver a expressão de Hotaru – mas eu volto meu anjo!

Hotaru: primeiro a mamãe...Agora você papai...- disse ela soluçando e "enterrando-se'' nos braços de Haruka

Haruka: eu vou busca-la – disse Haruka enxugando as lagrimas de Hotaru com as costas dos dedos.

"Passageiros do vôo 357 da Japan Airlines com destino a nova York, por favor, comparecer ao portão de embarque''

Haruka: bom... Meu vôo! – disse ela ainda com Hotaru nos braços.

Serena: mas Haruka, você num ia pro Brasil? – perguntou ela confusa.

Haruka: vou sim por que?

Serena: então porque vai pegar um vôo pra nova York?

Ami: santa ignorância! Exclamou Ami levando a mão à testa.

Serena: ouxi... Que foi que eu fiz? Perguntou ela.

"Ultima chamada para o vôo 357 da Japan Airlines com destino a nova York, por favor, comparecer imediatamente ao portão de embarque"

Haruka: bom agora eu tenho mesmo que ir se não vou perder o vôo! – disse Haruka dando um beijo não bochecha de Hotaru

Haruka se despediu de todos, inclusive Hotaru que não queria larga-la e embarcou, ao subir no avião Haruka apenas acenou e entrou.

Hotaru não parava de chorar e fez questão de agarrar Setsuna.

Setsuna: não fique assim Hotaru...Ela vai voltar – disse ela – e vai trazer Michiru com ela.

Hotaru: mamãe vem com ela? – perguntou Hotaru com um sorriso discreto em meio a lagrimas.

Setsuna: vem sim Hotaru...Vem sim... _"Deus tomara que Haruka consiga se declarar e Michiru compreender Haruka e que voltem juntas..."_

Serena: eu estou com fome! – disse ela passando a mão no ventre

Rey: só pra variar um pouquinho! – disse ela com sarcasmo

Serena: ué! Eu tenho lá culpa!

Lita: vamos logo antes que ela comece a fazer birra! – disse Lita vendo que Serena começava a fazer careta.

As seis saíram em direção a lanchonete

Mina: você não vai Yuzuke? – perguntou Mina parando 

Yuzuke: não...Vou pra casa descansar...Obrigada! – disse ela triste

Yuzuke estava de fato muito triste, era apaixonada por Haruka e a aconselhara que fosse ao Brasil em busca de uma outra pessoa... Isso a estava corroendo por dentro, mas gostava tanto de Haruka e não suportaria mais vê-la daquele jeito tão deprimente, pelo menos Haruka estava feliz.

**_Continua..._**


	3. Melodia de Amar

_**Melodia de amar...**_

Já haviam se passado varias horas, Haruka não sabia quantas, mas com certeza não foram poucas.

"_Atenção passageiros do vôo 357 da Japan Airlines, por favor, apertem os cintos, estamos sobrevoando o aeroporto de nova York e prontos para pousar, por favor, apertem os cintos''"._

Pronto, finalmente, depois de horas sentada numa cadeira de avião, Haruka chegara a nova York, nem ao menos sairia do aeroporto, pegaria logo um vôo para o Brasil, não queria perder tempo com passeios turísticos. Mesmo tendo passado horas e horas sentada Haruka sentia-se super cansada e resolveu deitar-se um pouco num dos bancos da sala de espera do aeroporto.

Segurança: srt: Tenoh? – perguntou um homem alto e largo, trajava uma roupa preta, um boné e um colete.

Haruka: pois não! – disse Haruka se sentando e encarando o segurança.

Segurança: por favor, dirija-se ao portão de embarque... o vôo já esta de partida.

Haruka levantou-se, era maior que o segurança.

Haruka: obrigada – agradeceu ela dirigindo-se ao portão de embarque.

Pronto finalmente estaria indo para o Brasil, iria rever seu amor e ia finalmente declarar todo o seu sentimento a ela. Haruka embarcou no avião, era semelhante ao outro avião... Logo estaria no Brasil.

Dessa vez não demorou tanto quanto antes, em pouco tempo já estava sobrevoando o Brasil, mau via a hora de aterrissar e procurar por Michiru.

_"Atenção passageiros do vôo 242 da Airlines new York, por favor, apertem os cintos, estamos sobrevoando o aeroporto brasileiro e prontos para pousar, por favor, apertem os cintos''_

depois de horas viajando finalmente estava no Brasil, num local totalmente desconhecido e sem conhecer ninguém ela saiu do aeroporto, estava exausta e ansiosa, talvez só procurasse um local e depois iria urgentemente a procura de Michiru.

Haruka hospedou-se num hotel próximo a praia, seu quarto era bem espaçoso e todas as janelas tinham a vista para o mar.

Haruka: " ah como o mar me lembra tanto Michiru" – ta ai uma coisa que não lhe saia de seus pensamentos... Michiru

Haruka desfez as malas, comeu algo e como já era tarde resolveu ir dormir porque mesmo tendo passado horas e mais horas sentada, ela estava mentalmente exausta e o dia seguinte seria sem duvida bastante cansativo.

Mal amanheceu e Haruka já estava de pé, só conseguira dormir porque estava muito cansada, senão sua ansiedade a teria feito passar a noite inteira acordada pensando em Michiru.

Haruka tomou um papel amassado o qual a levava ate Michiru. Estava num táxi.

Haruka: é aqui! – disse ela fazendo o táxi parar.

Nesse exato momento Haruka gelou ao ver Michiru que saia de uma magnífica casa.

Michiru: Albert – chamou Michiru – o carro já esta pronto?

Albert: esta sim srt Kaiou – disse uma homem alto e magro, mas não mais alto que Michiru.

Albert abriu a porta de uma enorme casa para que Michiru passasse, Michiru usava uma saia longa que batiam em seus tornozelos, a saia era preta e tinha as pontas feitas de renda cinza, usava também uma blusa de alças também preta e calçava botas de saltos plataforma.

Michiru saiu da residência e sorriu balançando ao vento seus cabelos que ao contrario dos de Haruka eram mais cumpridos, sorriu ao sentir uma brisa leve e quente, ainda não estava acostumada com o clima quente do Brasil, mas logo se acostumaria, afinal estava pretendendo morar no Brasil.

Haruka ficou paralisada em meio a imagem magnífica de Michiru, seus cabelos que balançavam ao vento ate que entrou no carro.

O carro onde estava Michiru seguiu rua abaixo em direção ao ginásio onde em alguns minutos aconteceria uma exposição dos quadros de Michiru.

Albert: chegamos srt – avisou Albert ao parar na porta do ginásio.

Albert desceu do táxi e também seguiu em direção ao interior do ginásio. Ao entrar, Haruka deu-se de cara com magníficos quadros, todos delicadamente pintados com traços finos e meigos e um quadro em especial chamava a atenção, estava no local mais visível de todo o ginásio. Nele estava rabiscado o que parecia ser alguém a tocar piano, era uma coincidência ou será que Michiru havia se inspirado em Haruka para desenhar aquele quadro? Bom... isso só Michiru poderia responder...

Guia: posso ajudá-lo? – perguntou um homem se aproximando.

Haruka: o mais correto seria... ajuda-la – corrigiu Haruka sorrindo da expressão do guia

Guia: ah, me desculpe srt...?

Haruka: Tenoh – responde Haruka sem tirar os olhos do quadro

Guia:posso ajuda-la srt Tenoh?

Haruka:é...como se chama esse quadro? – perguntou ela se referindo ao quadro do piano.

Guia: '' melodia de amar'' – respondeu ele – o mais magníficos de todos...

Haruka: tem razão...é...o que sebe mais sobre esse quadro? – perguntou ela ainda sem tirar os olhos do quadro.

Guia: esse é o único quadro onde não se sabe muito – disse ele pensativo também olhando para o quadro – só sabe-se o básico...ela não quis falar muito sobre ele, só pediu que ficasse no melhor local.

Haruka: entendo...

Guia: mais aconcelho a srt a apreciar também os outros quadros da exposição.

Haruka: ah sim...claro, irei em breve – dise ela sem conseguir tirar os olhos do quadro.

Guia: então vou deixar a srt a vontade.

Haruka: muito obrigada

**_Continua..._**


	4. O reencontro

**_O reencontro..._**

Era impressionante como aquele quadro a hipnotizava, Haruka não conseguia nem ao menos se mexer, poderia passar a eternidade inteira observando aquela obra-prima feita por seu amor. Haruka não era única pessoa que havia se impressionado com tamanha magnitude, todos com exceção de poucos, haviam se impressionado. Haruka não se mexeu nem quando sentiu alguém toca-la no ombro.

Pessoa: esta gostando da exposição? – perguntou uma pessoa pondo a mão no ombro de Haruka.

Haruka: você não tem idéia do quanto – disse Haruka sem prestar atenção na conversa e muito menos com quem conversava.

Pessoa: que bom! E. gostou desse quadro? – perguntou a pessoa.

Haruka: muito! É fascinante – respondeu ela ainda sem prestar atenção.

Pessoa: no que acha que ela se inspirou para fazê-lo? – perguntou a pessoa retirando a mão do ombro de Haruka.

Haruka: não sei! Não faço idéia – mentiu ela.

Pessoa: que bom que você veio! – disse a pessoa envolvendo Haruka pela cintura e dando-lhe um beijo em seu rosto.

Haruka não viu quem era, mas pelo perfume e pelo jeito delicado com que a abraçava.

Haruka: Michiru! – disse ela assustada e ao mesmo tempo feliz retribuindo o abraço com calor.

Michiru: estou feliz por você ter vindo – disse ela ainda abraçada a Haruka.

Haruka: verdade? – perguntou ela corando.

Michiru: claro sua boba – respondeu Michiru sorrindo – como me achou?

Haruka: Yuzuke – respondeu Haruka.

Michiru: ah... e como ela está?

Haruka: muito bem... eu acho – disse ela diminuindo o timbre de voz para que Michiru não ouvisse.

Michiru: e Hotaru?

Haruka: está bem – disse Haruka – triste e com saudades da mãe... mas está bem.

Michiru: da mãe? – perguntou Michiru surpresa.

Haruka: sim... de você – disse Haruka corando levemente.

Michiru: mas... – gaguejou Michiru confusa.

Haruka: é assim que ela lhe chama ultimamente – explicou Haruka corando novamente.

Michiru: e você? Como está? – perguntou ela mudando de assunto.

Talvez esse fosse o momento perfeito para Haruka declarar-se, dizer que não se sentia bem, que toda aquela imissão estava a matando por dentro, que a sufocava...

Michiru: Haruka? – chamou Michiru interrompendo os pensamentos Haruka.

Haruka: hã, que foi? – perguntou ela em meio a seus pensamentos.

Michiru: eu perguntei se você está bem – repetiu Michiru.

Haruka: não sei... – respondeu ela ainda ''aérea''.

Michiru: como assim ''não sei''? – perguntou Michiru intrigada.

Haruka: não tenho certeza.

Michiru: não tem certeza? – repetiu ela – como você não tem certeza se esta bem ou não?

Haruka: é que...

Guia: srt Kaiou – chamou o guia – está na hora.

Michiru: tudo bem – disse ela ao guia e agora se dirigindo a Haruka – é que? – incentivou ela.

Haruka: não é tão nada tão urgente que não possa esperar mais um pouco – disse Haruka num misto de tristeza e alivio.

Michiru: ok, então preciso ir agora – disse Michiru se retirando meio decepcionada.

Haruka: espera – disse ela segurando e puxando Michiru pelo braço – janta comigo hoje?

Michiru: claro – disse ela com seu sorriso bondoso e meigo de sempre, mas com um brilho diferente.

Haruka: as 20:00? – perguntou Haruka, sua expressão havia mudado, agora estava feliz.

Michiru não disse nada, apenas assentiu com a cabeça que sim e seguiu para os fundos do ginásio.

Haruka não sabia se ficava feliz ou se ficava nervosa, resolveu andar um pouco pela praia, o mar a fazia lembrar de Michiru e isso de certa forma a acalmava. Após ter andado, quanto tempo ela não sabia, parou e sentou-se numa pedra, foi quando percebeu seu celular tocando.

Haruka: alô?

Hotaru: papai, papai! – gritava Hotaru.

Haruka: olá meu anjinho! – disse Haruka com um sorriso.

Hotaru: eu vou Brasil! Eu vou Brasil! – gritava Hotaru acima do estado normal de felicidade.

Haruka: vai pra onde? – perguntou Haruka incrédula.

Hotaru: eu vou Brasil, papai, eu vou Brasil – repetiu ela.

Haruka: quando? – perguntou Haruka ainda incrédula – tia Setsuna está por aí?

Hotaru: ta sim papai, pera aí disse Hotaru passando o telefone para Setsuna.

Setsuna: olá Haruka – cumprimentou Setsuna.

Haruka: que historia é essa que Hotaru está dizendo?

Setsuna: estaremos viajando hoje – respondeu Setsuna.

Haruka: sério? – perguntou ela assustada.

Setsuna: é... Por quê? Não quer que a gente vá? – perguntou Setsuna

Haruka: não... Não é isso... bom, quando estiverem chegando me liguem ta? – disse ela ainda meio incrédula.

Setsuna: certo... E como andam as coisas com Michiru?

Haruka: consegui encontra-la, e a convidei para jantar hoje – respondeu ela contente.

Setsuna: nossa, e já se declarou? – perguntou Setsuna sorrindo.

Haruka: bom... Essa parte ainda não.

Setsuna: então quando estivermos chegando ligaremos, ok? – disse Setsuna confirmando a informação.

Haruka: está bem... e Yuzuke? – perguntou ela receosa.

Setsuna: normal, sua trsiteza é notável, mas ela vai superar.

Haruka: então você sabe? – perguntou ela meio assustada.

Setsuna: e quem ainda não percebeu?

Haruka: não sei o que dizer – disse ela triste.

Setsuna: então não diga nada, se você tem que dizer algo é pra Michiru... então boa sorte.

Haruka: obrigada

Setsuna: então... ja ne!

Haruka: ja ne!

Haruka desligou o celular e continuou sentada observando as ondas que iam e vinham formando uma paisagem comum, mas de uma beleza incrível e assim foi a tarde.

_**Continua...**_


	5. O Momento Esperado

**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon não me pertence. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**O Brilho das Estrelas**

**Capítulo 5: O Momento Esperado**

As horas iam passando e Haruka se agitando a cada minuto que se passava, já estava em casa e já havia revirado todo o guarda-roupa procurando algo interessante. Eram quase seis horas e ela estava a ponto de ter um ataque de nervos.

Já estava ficando maluca sem saber o que vestir, foi quando finalmente decidiu vestir suas roupas habituais, uma calça social preta e uma camisa social de mangas cumpridas de mesma cor, juntamente com seus habituais sapatos também pretos.

Quando ela terminou de se vestir já era por volta de 7h15min, pegou as chaves do carro que havia alugado àquela tarde ao voltar da praia, e seguiu para o mesmo com o intuito de buscar Michiru.

O trânsito estava um tanto agitado na cidade, dificultando em peso a chegada de Haruka até Michiru. Quando ela finalmente pôde suspirar por estar diante da casa na qual Michiru estava hospedada, já passava das 7h50min.

Ela estava tão nervosa como nunca estivera antes. Suas mãos transpiravam tanto que o volante chegara a escorregar eventualmente.

O carro que ela alugara havia sido uma BMW Z8 preta com detalhes prateados, mesmo sendo alugado, ela era muito exigente quanto aos carros que dirigia.

Já estava parada à porta da casa à espera de sua amada, estava decidindo se tocaria na campainha ou não. Foi quando Michiru saiu.

Michiru saíra com aquele mesmo brilho que sempre a encantava; trajava um lindo vestido de alças que iam até os joelhos. O vestido tinha ao busto um decote com o tecido caindo, o que realçava o modelo, era de cor azul-celeste. Ela ainda calçava uma sandália com salto alto e fino de cor branca, detalhada com strass da mesma cor do vestido. Seus cabelos estavam soltos como o de costume e esboçava um belíssimo sorriso.

Haruka ficou momentaneamente hipnotizada com aquela visão, Michiru sempre se vestia magnificamente, mas nessa noite ela emanava um brilho diferente, um brilho que deixara Haruka completamente sem reação.

Michiru ficou parada na escadaria da casa, segurando uma bolsa de mesmo modelo da sandália, esperando Haruka se pronunciar.

Haruka finalmente saiu do transe e corou ao perceber a cara de abestalhada que fazia ao olhar para a mulher diante de si.

Haruka: Vamos? – perguntou ela, indicando o carro estacionado na frente da casa.

Michiru: Sim. – respondeu com um sorriso, finalmente descendo as escadas, seguida de Haruka.

Michiru entrou no carro – depois de Haruka gentilmente abrir-lhe a porta – sem falar nada, apenas com um sorriso discreto nos lábios.

Michiru: Que restaurante? – perguntou finalmente.

Haruka: Um que tem próximo à praia, alguma preferência?

Michiru: Não, nenhuma. – ela disse abrindo o vidro do carro e se permitindo uma distração com a vista.

Haruka tentava se concentrar no trânsito, mas ficava difícil fazer isso com Michiru sentada ao seu lado, com aquele vestido, e tão perfeita como estava naquela noite.

Michiru: O que te trouxe aqui? – perguntou Michiru ainda distraída com a vista fora do carro.

Haruka, que já estava tensa, ficou mais tensa ainda. O volante voltara a escorregar e ela ficara muda.

Michiru: Haruka?

Haruka: Hã? – disse finalmente falando algo.

Michiru: Eu fiz uma pergunta. – disse ela ainda olhando pela janela.

Haruka: Qual? – perguntou, fingindo não ter ouvido.

Michiru: O que te trouxe aqui? – ela repetiu.

Haruka: É que… bom, daqui a pouco você saberá. – respondeu de maneira atrapalhada.

Michiru: Tudo bem. – ela disse. – Eu tenho paciência.

Haruka olhou para Michiru e viu apenas a sombra do que parecia ser um sorriso.

Haruka: Estamos quase chegando. – avisou.

Michiru fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça, ainda observava a cidade pela janela.

Haruka: O que tanto você vê nessa janela? – perguntou de maneira curiosa.

Michiru: A lua. – ela disse simplesmente. – Por quê?

Haruka: Nada demais… apenas curiosidade. – respondeu. – Chegamos.

Haruka estacionou o carro e em seguida desceu para abrir a porta do lado de Michiru. Assim que desceu do carro, a dona dos longos cabelos sorriu para Haruka e a mesma estendeu-lhe o braço.

Ao entrar no restaurante, aparentavam ser um casal normal, já que Haruka se assemelhava muito comum homem. Sentaram-se numa mesa próxima à janela que tinha a vista para a praia.

Haruka: Gostou do local? Por que se não gostou providencio outro. – perguntou de maneira receosa.

Michiru: Não! Está perfeito. – disse sorrindo meigamente.

Haruka puxou a cadeira para que Michiru se sentasse e em seguida fez o mesmo.

Michiru: Agora pode me dizer o que te trouxe ao Brasil?

Haruka: É… que… ah Meu Deus! – exclamou de maneira que chegou a assustar Michiru.

Michiru: Por que você sempre faz todo esse drama?

Haruka: Tenho medo de acabar de perdendo, ou assustando-a. – ela respondeu.

Michiru: Por que não enfrenta seus medos? – ela estava séria.

Haruka: E se eu não conseguir? – estava um tanto nervosa.

Michiru: Não vai saber se não tentar. – disse ainda encarando a loira diante de si.

Haruka: É… que… deixa pra lá. – esfregou o rosto com as palmas das mãos.

Michiru: Agora fale! – mandou sem tirar os olhos de Haruka.

Haruka: Ah Meu Deus! Depois eu falo.

Michiru: Só quero ver. – disse voltando a olhar pela janela.

Haruka: O que vai beber? Vinho?

Michiru: Pode ser.

As horas iam passando e as duas conversavam sobre as notícias do Japão e as novidades no Brasil. As horas passaram tão rapidamente que Haruka se assustou ao ver o quão tarde era.

Haruka: Bom… acho que já está ficando tarde. Que tal darmos um passeio pela praia?

Michiru: Que horas são?

Haruka: Onze e quinze. Está muito cansada para caminhar um pouco?

Michiru: Não… vamos sim!

Haruka se levantou e se dirigiu até um dos garçons que se encontrava junto ao balcão.

Haruka: A conta, por favor. – ela pediu.

Garçom: Aqui está, senhor. – disse, ao entregar a conta para Haruka.

Haruka: Senhorita, por favor. – ela o corrigiu, rindo.

Garçom: Eh… desculpe-me, Senhorita!

Haruka: Vamos? – ela chamou assim que retornou à mesa, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Michiru: Vamos. – respondeu se levantando.

Haruka e Michiru saíram do restaurante em direção à praia, deixando o carro no estacionamento do restaurante mesmo.

O casal passava despercebido entre outros casais por conta da aparência de Haruka, vestida sempre como um homem.

Michiru: Vai me falar ou não? – perguntou, quebrando o silêncio entre as duas.

Haruka: O quê? – perguntou ainda disfarçando.

Michiru: Não se faça de desentendida. – ela disse ainda de braços dados com Haruka.

Haruka: Por que você tem sempre que pressionar! – suspirou.

Michiru: Por que se eu não pressionar, você não tem coragem o suficiente. – ela disse com um meio sorriso.

Haruka: Aff… tem certeza que você quer saber? – ela ficou séria.

Michiru: Não é questão de querer ou não querer saber, a questão é que você precisa falar ou não viria de tão longe. – a garota agora observava o mar.

Haruka: Quer sentar? – ela perguntou.

Michiru: Mudando de assunto novamente? – perguntou, virando os olhos para a amiga.

Haruka: Não… só estou perguntando se não quer sentar. – ela guiou Michiru até a areia.

Michiru: Já que você insiste em sentar…

Michiru retirou os sapatos e sentou-se vagarosamente na areia. Haruka fez o mesmo, retirou os sapatos e sentou-se ao lado dela.

Michiru: Estou esperando. – agora ela encarava Haruka nos olhos.

Haruka: Sem pressão. – pediu, brincando com a gravata.

Michiru: Ok. Estou esperando. – mais uma vez o seu olhar estava no mar, observando as ondas que morriam na praia. – E sem pressão.

Haruka soltou um suspiro cansado e continuava a brincar com a gravata.

Haruka: Bom… é que… bom… agora vai. – ela tentava convencer a si mesma de que conseguiria falar.

Michiru apenas fez um sinal com a cabeça, já para evitar pressioná-la ainda mais.

Haruka: Bom, eu vim de tão longe pra falar isso, e vou falar! Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça na minha vida, nem que eu perca o que mais prezo, nem que eu tenha que sofrer pelo resto da minha vida por ter dito, mas com certeza é melhor que sofrer com isso me sufocando por dentro. – ela falou tudo num suspiro só.

Michiru: Calma! – pediu, meio assustada com a rapidez com que a outra falava.

Haruka: Ok. – ela respirou fundo, conseguindo recuperar a calma. – Eu não sei qual vai ser a sua reação, mas independente de qual seja, eu preciso falar… _eu te amo_, sempre te amei desde o instante em que a vi no colégio, _eu te amo_ com toda a minha alma, não adianta eu ficar enrolando sobre o quanto eu te amo, por que simplesmente _te amo_. – ela gritou as últimas palavras.

Michiru já esperava por aquilo, mas não com tanta intensidade, pela primeira vez ela não sabia o que fazer tampouco o que falar. Ficou alguns instantes calada, apenas observando Haruka que estava de cabeça baixa e viu que escorriam de seu rosto algumas lágrimas. Era a primeira vez que Michiru a via chorar, sempre fora tão forte, não chorou nem com a morte dos pais, e estava ali, diante dela, chorando por um sentimento.

Michiru lutava com seu interior, tentando decidir o que fazer, até que finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

Michiru: Haruka, eu…

Haruka: Não diga nada… eu sei que você não sente o mesmo por mim, tudo bem, eu entendo. Eu só não quero que se afaste de mim. Eu vou conseguir superar isto, e mesmo que eu não supere, eu vou ao menos aprender a viver comesse amor sem prejudicar a nossa amizade. – disse ela, escondendo o rosto entre os joelhos.

As duas ficaram em silêncio, Michiru estava confusa, estava preparada para isso, mas não saiu como esperava. Haruka continuava a chorar silenciosamente entre os joelhos, o único som que se ouvia era o som das ondas se chocando com a praia.

Haruka: Acho melhor irmos. – ela levantou-se de repente.

Assim que se levantou, deu dois passos para esperar Michiru, Haruka sempre a ajudava a se levantar, só que desta vez, estava abalada demais para sequer olhá-la nos olhos, mal conseguia segurar os sapatos.

Michiru se levantou sozinha, pegando as sandálias e indo na direção de Haruka.

Michiru: Haruka, eu… não sei o que dizer.

Haruka: Então deixe para falar quando souber. – disse voltando a andar.

As duas seguiram caladas de volta ao estacionamento onde se encontrava o carro. Haruka fez o grande esforço de ao menos abrir a porta para que Michiru adentrasse no carro.

Durante todo o caminho, as duas ficaram caladas apenas ouvindo as músicas que Haruka colocara para tocar assim que entrara no lado do motorista. Embora as músicas ajudassem para que elas ficassem caladas sem tanto constrangimento, em conseqüência, não colaboravam pelo fato de serem todas românticas e vez ou outra eram visíveis algumas lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto de Haruka. Michiru não se atrevia a olhar Haruka, mas conseguia ver pelo reflexo do vidro que ela não estava bem.

Michiru queria poder falar alguma coisa para amenizar o sofrimento de sua melhor amiga, mas era inútil, por que mesmo que soubesse o que falar, não era a hora, pois Haruka se encontrava muito abalada com tudo.

Não demorou muito e o carro parara na porta da casa de Michiru.

Michiru: Haruka, não quer entrar? – perguntou ela abrindo sozinha a porta do carro.

Haruka nem sequer abriu a boca, balançando a cabeça de maneira negativa.

Michiru: Tudo bem. – ela disse. – Quando te vejo de novo?

Haruka: Eu viajo amanhã. – respondeu ela, de maneira calma, calma até demais. Nem parecia que se tratava de Haruka, mas sim de uma pedra de gelo.

Michiru: Mas já? – ela assustou-se, voltando logo ao normal, para a sua costumeira calma. – Ok. Se não der, tudo bem, te vejo em Tokyo.

Michiru desceu do carro e logo em seguida Haruka partiu em uma velocidade acima do normal.

Michiru entrou em casa e subiu direto para o quarto, estava se sentindo péssima com a reação de Haruka e pior ainda com a sua própria reação. Resolveu tomar banho para descansar e pôr as idéias em ordem.

Enquanto Michiru relaxava no banho, Haruka chegava ao hotel, estava arrasada. Lágrimas caíam constantemente de seus olhos, eram incontroláveis. Entrou em seu quarto e foi direto arrumar suas malas. Não era previsto que viajasse no dia seguinte, mas as circunstâncias pediam aquilo.

Depois de algum tempo, Michiru finalmente saiu do banho, havia tomado uma decisão. Pegou a primeira roupa que encontrou no caminho – uma calça jeans e uma camiseta branca – e foi até a garagem. Ainda se encontrava descalça, mas se não corresse, talvez fosse tarde demais.

Michiru saiu numa velocidade semelhante àquela na qual Haruka havia saído, e como Haruka, ela também não demorou muito para chegar ao hotel, onde Haruka dissera que estava hospedada, durante a conversa do jantar.

Michiru parou o carro na frente e jogou a chave ao frentista que estava sentado numa cadeira à porta do hotel. Correu descalça e desajeitada até a recepção.

Michiru: Por favor, qual o número do quarto da Srtª. Tenoh? – perguntou, respirando de maneira ofegante.

Recepcionista: Eu preciso avisar antes, um momento…

Michiru: Não! – ela interrompeu a mulher, tirando o telefone de suas mãos. – É uma surpresa.

Recepcionista: Quarto 402. – respondeu a mulher assustada.

Michiru subiu até o quarto de Haruka e nem ao menos bateu à porta, entrou e encontrou Haruka ao lado da janela. Ela estava de costas para a porta e não viu quando a outra chegou.

Michiru abraçou-a pela cintura, por trás, o que fez Haruka saltar num susto.

Haruka: O quê!

Michiru: Haruka… eu também preciso te falar uma coisa.

Haruka: Diga. – ela usava um tom frio.

Michiru: Eu também _te amo_ Haruka!

Haruka estava brincando com os dedos e paralisou de repente ao ouvir as palavras de Michiru.

Michiru: Eu também te amo e não havia percebido… só vim perceber que também te amava quando suas palavras mexeram comigo. – disse, soltando a cintura dela.

Haruka: Quê! – disse Haruka se virando para encarar Michiru.

Michiru: Eu te amo.

Haruka: Você está brincando comigo? Acha que eu tenho cara de palhaça? – ela disse quase aos gritos. – ACHA QUE EU SOU SEU BRINQUEDO! MEUS SENTIMENTOS NÃO SÃO BRINQUEDOS DA SUA ESTÚPIDA DIVERSÃO!

Michiru: Eu não estou brincando! – ela quase gritava também.

Haruka: SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE! – gritou apontando a porta.

Michiru deixou escapar uma lágrima e saiu correndo. Não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. A pouco, aquela mulher havia declarado o seu amor e agora que ela também entendera esse sentimento, havia sido confundido com uma brincadeira.

Michiru já estava adentrando o elevador quando Haruka se deu conta do que havia acabado de fazer, seu maior desejo havia se realizado e ela havia deixado escapar por entre suas mãos. Correu atrás de Michiru, só que o elevador havia acabado de fechar. Ela correu em direção à escadaria, pulando de dois em dois degraus, deslizando vez ou outra. Quando Haruka chegou à portaria, Michiru já havia passado pela porta principal. Haruka correu novamente e puxou-a pelo punho, fazendo-a virar-se e deixando seus corpos colados, com os rostos perigosamente próximos.

Haruka: Desculpe-me. – ela tomou os lábios de sua amada num beijo.

**Final do Capítulo 5**

**Domo Minna!**

**Tão estranhando alguma coisa? A formatação do capítulo? As coisas bonitinhas? A linguagem diferente?**

**Pois é, como a autora dessa fic é metade desnaturada, ela tava com preguiça de digitar o cap e me passou para digitar pra ela. Bom, eu digitei e ainda tive que postar... uu o que eu nom faço pela série de X?**

**Anyway, ela não pôde postar agora, estava ocupada e teve que sair logo da net, sobrou pra mim. Portanto, desde jé eu peço desculpas por ela – ela me pediu pra se desculpar por ela também –, pelo atraso do capítulo, e prometeu que vai fazer o máximo para atualizar em menos de um mês, caso alguém ainda esteja lendo evil smile**

**Então, eu vou me retirando agora, por que eu também preciso atualizar algumas fics. Espero que tenham gostado do cap, e mesmo que eu nom seja a maior fã de yuri, achei esse cap muito kawaii! **

**Portanto, leiam e comentem se acham que ficou digno de seu tempo... **

**Kissus da Mitzrael Girl – que tá postando aki... a Mitz D – e garanto que a Al também deixa um monte de beijos.**

**Ja ne! **


End file.
